Darkness is what I yearn for
by EnvyYou
Summary: It has been eight years since Jamie had last seen the boogeyman, and his heart ached. Love was such a difficult thing, it will creep in unexpectedly. Jamie yearned for the touch of the Nightmare king, but was only able to settle for mere mortals. Pitch x Jamie the cross dressing slut
1. Chapter 1

**So this pairing, i usually do not do it. I entered a contest that said unlimited stories and so i was thinking of who to pair Pitch up with. My best friend kept saying "Do cracked pairings!" And I asked her "With who?" She responded "Pitch and Jamie, except Jamie is a cross dressing slut". So there you have it. :I I hope you like it and if i have any misspellings i apologize. Tomorrow i will go over it and reread it to make sure i did it correctly. Please R&R because I will put the ending up if people actually want to read it.**

* * *

It had been eight years since Jamie Bennett had seen the one thing he yearned for most, Pitch black, or better known as the boogeyman. It was love at first site for Jamie. The tall, charcoal colored spirit, with shark-like teeth and jet black hair. The clothing he wore, Jamie could never forget since it was on that studding body. Black tight pants, with black shoes, and a long robe. Those golden eyes, how they pierced into his soul, and cause the forbidden fruit to be bitten.

Every day, Jami looked under his bed for the boogeyman, for eight years, he searched for him, but was unable to attain the single thing that made his center burn with desire. It was extremely difficult for him to not think about Pitch Black, for the mere thought got him harder than a rock. He tried to satisfy himself, but it never worked. He needed the hands of another, someone who he could use to replace Pitch. Women never satisfied him, and men wouldn't bother to look at him. Soon, Jamie began to experiment with make-up and clothing; His whole appearance changed when he was fifteen. He decided to model his look after the anime character Alois Trancy, for that was his new idol. His hair was short and brown, but gave a feminine touch, while his clothing where mostly Alois cosplays, but no one noticed; since they were too busy lusting for him. Jamie was able to have any man he wanted, but only hungered for one. Each time Jamie would come home with a man, Jack would just shake his head with disgust. But Jamie didn't care; he knew Jack would never understand him.

Jamie is now eighteen, living on his own, with frequent visits from Jack. Awkward silence would fall upon both of them until Jamie turned on the television remove the horrid silence. Zoned out in front of the electronic box, Jamie would drift off, thinking of all the things he could do with Pitch. Jack looked at him seriously and asked the question Jamie had been trying to avoid all of these years. "Who do you yearn for the most, but can never get?" Jamie was taken aback by the sudden serious tone Jack gave. "Uhh…someone that I hold dear in my heart. I've longed for him…for eight years…When I first laid my eyes on him, my heart fluttered." Jamie began to blush, it felt good to get that out of his chest, but soon scowled at the truth. "But I know he doesn't love me. And look at me!" He screamed as he stood up, wearing nothing but a long, red, silky robe. "I am a filthy whore who doesn't belong with something as wonderful as him!"

Jack grabbed Jamie and gave him a passionate kiss, showing him how much he cares about Jamie. Jack loved Jamie more than anything, and hated watching what had happened to him. _'Am I the reason?' _Jack thought to himself as he began to kiss Jamie harder, forcing his tongue down the others throat.

Jamie's mind was in a haze, the kiss they shared was delicious, but Jack wasn't the man he wanted. Pushing the snow creator off him, Jamie gave him a sad smile. "I'm sorry, but I do not want to destroy our friendship." The brown haired boy quietly said. Anger grew in Jack, and his words became bullets out to kill. "Then why do you tempt me?! Every night, you wear that robe only around me! You even said you've loved me for eight years! Why deny what you truly want?!" Jack grabbed the other, and smashed his lips onto Jamie's before he was able to tell Jack the truth. The mortal tried his best to break free, but the spirit of winter was stronger than him. Tears began to form at the corner of his brown eyes, streaming down his cheeks and onto the arms that were wrapped around him. Jack felt the moisture on his arms, and released Jamie. "Why are you rejecting this?" Jack asked, tilting Jamie's head so that they were eye to eye.

"Because I'm in love with Pitch black."

The words stung Jack so hard, he had to take a step back from the emotional pain. "How can you love that monster? Did you not see what he tried to do?! He could have killed all the guardians, no wait he did. He killed Sandy and almost sent us back into the dark ages! Why him, Jamie? Why him?" Jack threw his arms in the air with frustration, causing frost to blast from them and onto the ceiling. "I'm sorry Jack, but….I feel something different when I met Pitch…a spark in me was ignited and won't die down…please please forgive me." Jack turned to him, his pale face redder then a tomato, yelled out "YOU ARE DIGSUSTING! I WISH YOU WEREN'T MY FIRST BELIEVER!" Jack grabbed his stick and flew out the window, to his home, regretting his word choice.

Jamie fell to his knees sobbing even harder than before. He lost his best friend and never regained the love of his life. Why was life so unfair? Looking at the clock, the red lights flashed eleven thirty-five pm. Jamie had work in the morning and needed to sleep. Even though he wasn't in the mood, the pitiful boy cleaned up his apartment and crept into his bed. He turned off every light as a just in case the Nightmare king decides to stroll on by. Closing his eyes, soft tears rolled off his nose and onto the pillow. Reaching over to his draw, he pulled out an orange bottle of sleeping pills. Popping a few in his mouth, he waited for them to kick in. Slowly closing his eyes, he thought of what Jack said, and shivered from the heartfelt pain he received. He was a dirty, cross dressing slut. Someone like him doesn't deserve a lover, let alone a friend. Whimpering to himself, Jamie drifted off to sleep, hoping for the nightmare he never receives.


	2. Chapter 2

The darkness, it surrounded him, but he wasn't afraid. Jamie stood in there, not knowing where to go, what to do. "_Jamie…"_ A voice, it was a voice that he was drawn to. It was as if it was dipped into a bowl of chocolate, it was beautiful. "H-hello?" He called out into the darkness, searching for the man that owned the angelic voice.

"P-please, come out." He said, as he began to run around, trying to find him. "…_Jamie…come to me…"_ Tears began to swell in the young boy's eyes as he kept turning. "I'm trying, honestly."

A pair of golden eyes became visible in front of him, staring at him. "Pitch." Jamie said dumbfounded. He was in front of him, but why? Was this all a dream? Was this something he fabricated. "Pitch…" He said again, a smile spread across his face as he jumped forward, ready to hug the man. The boogeyman chuckled as his thin arms wrapped around Jamie. "Hello Jamie, it's been a while." The brown haired boy began to cry tears of joy, as he realized it was the real Pitch, the real nightmare king. "You are here, you came to me, but why? Why now after eight years?"

Pitch snorted as he looked away with a small blush. "Because I was waiting for you to be the correct age, but soon lost track of time. I do not lust for children, so I had to wait." A giggled escaped the boy's lips as he looked up into Pitch's eyes. "Then what are you waiting for? Kiss me." Without even a second though, Pitch bent over, and allowed their lips to touch. It was wonderful, everything he thought it would be. Static was zapping throughout Jamie's body, as he pulled the boogeyman closer. Sadly, they had to stop so that Pitch was able to say two words. "Wake up."

His eyes cracked open, as he turned to look at his clock. Three twenty-two was blinking in that annoying red. "What the fuck? It was…all a dream?" He said quietly to himself. "Of course it was a dream, no one wants me. I'm disgusting." With a sad smile, he covered his eyes with one arm, and began to cry. A pair of lips was on the boy, causing him to jolt from the surprise. "Jack!...ermf…stop!" He screamed. Uncovering his eyes, he realized he was face to face with Pitch. "Wha-" He couldn't even say a word, before the boogeyman went back to kissing him.

His mind was spinning in circles, as his arms were wrapped around Pitch's neck, pulling him closer. Pitch's boney fingers were trailing up and down Jamie's sides, his nails carving symbols of love. "I've missed you." Pitch said before kissing him again, his tongue had met the others. There tongue's danced with each other, perfect for each other. A hand slipped into Jamie's robe, rubbing around. Every time the boogeyman's hands danced over a perky nipple, his nail would slide over it, causing Jamie to let out a small moan in anticipation. Pulling the sash, Jamie's robe came undone, and was open. He was out in the open, exposed.

Kissing down his neck, the nightmare king's eyes slide open and was shocked from all the love marks that were already on him. "What is the meaning of this, Jamie?" He said with anger. The other male looked away, and gave a sad smile. "It got hard on me, you weren't there and I couldn't do it myself. So I allowed men to touch my body. To give me what I needed, even though it was never enough. None of them were…you…" He looked back at Pitch, a tear was streaking out. "Do I disgust you?" Once the words left his lips, regret washed over Jamie. _'Oh no, I don't want to hear the truth, I do not want to be rejected by the only man that I love.'_

Pitch chomped onto the boy's neck, and began to suck hard. Jamie was wiggling under him, pain and pleasure was mixing together. "…nggh….ahhhhhh…." What was Pitch's goal? Why was he doing this? Why didn't he just answer him? "Jamie, I knew you had other lovers, it's just sad truth to me. Sorry for my tone of voice." Biting down from the collar bone to his chest, the boogeyman's snake tongue flicked over a nipple. Arching his back, another moan escaped the bottom male's lips. "You do not disgust me, you never did. And you never will." His lips began to suck on the perky nipple, his hand fondled the other one.

Jamie's fingers were tangled in Pitch's spikes, tugging softly on the black locks. It felt so good having Pitch on him, his lower self was throbbing for attention, sticking right up and poking the boogeyman's belly. Pitch's free hand crawled down to the hard-on, and began to slowly jerk it. Jamie got more animated from the pure bliss he was receiving. The grey man tugged the nipple with his hand, twisting and pulling, it was too much for Jamie. He could already feel himself on the verge release. "P-pitch…I…I am g-going…to cum…" He said with gasps, as the older male's hand began to jerk faster. With another chocolate chuckle, black sand appeared morphing into a cock ring and slipped it's self onto Jamie. "Sorry my dear, but I would prefer we cum together." The boy's face was dumbfounded before he realized what Pitch said. "B-but…I…" He didn't know what to say, he felt himself try to release, but was unable to. "Don't worry though, I'll make sure it's worth your torment."

Opening his mouth to say something back at Pitch, he felt a pair of fingers jab into his mouth. With a booming voice, the nightmare king commanded him to suck. Jamie's tongue was all over the fingers, trying to lubricate them up, knowing full well what they were for. "Petsh…" Jamie tried to call for the others name, but was unable to say it correctly. Taking his fingers out of the mouth, they went to Jamie's entrance and began to rub. The cold sensation sent shivers down Jamie's spine. Pitch grabbed his ass, and lifted him so that he was able to change their position. Jamie, now sitting on Pitch's lap, looked at him with a blush. His lips went onto the boogeyman's, as a finger entered him, causing a gasp. The finger dug around, probing further into him. Small moans were escaping his lips as he tried to kiss Pitch. Noticing his failure to keep up, Jamie decided to bite down on the grey skin. This time, it was the nightmare king's turn to let out a moan.

Another finger went inside, and began to scissor the boy's ass, opening him up so that it would not be so painful. Jamie's shaking fingers peeled off the robe Pitch was wearing, leaving him in his skin tight pants. Marveling at the charcoaled chest, the boy began to lick his collarbone, and nip at the nipples. Pitch began to arch his back with satisfaction as his own lower member was already rock hard. A zip was heard, and Pitch looked down. His member was in the others hands, and was being jerked off himself. Jamie gasped at the thickness as he rubbed faster. Moans were coming out more from the boogeyman, as his fingers began to slow down inside of jack.

With a deep growl, Pitch slipped his fingers out. The young boy's hands went around the other's neck, ready for the penetration. Grasping his own cock, Pitch placed it at the entrance. With one thrust, he slipped in with ease, but it was soon grasped but the muscles inside the lad. "Fuck Jamie, how are you tight even though you aren't virgin?"  
"I-I…ahhh…" He couldn't even answer him, this pain/pleasure mixture was amazing. He had never felt this with any other male before. He could feel himself stretching on the inside, trying to make room for the huge foreign object. Jamie's nails dug into the other's back as his breath became short gasps of air. Groaning himself, Pitch began to slowly thrust into the boy. With each buck, Pitch was able to go in with ease. Jamie needed to release, his mind was drawing a blank as he continued to bounce up and down the man's lap. "P-pitch…I need to…cum…please…take it off…" Jamie begged, his body was swimming with euphoria. Pitch could feel himself ready to discharge. Pounding at Jack's prostate, it was only a matter of seconds. With one last thrust, he released his hot liquids inside Jamie. At the same time, the cock ring disappeared giving the boy free access. His hot semen shot onto the boogeyman's stomach, as he felt himself get filled up. It was a wonderful experience, one he dreamed about every night.

Both gasping for air, Pitch tilted Jamie's chin with one hand, and lightly kissed him on the face. "I have never felt this before, Jamie. You…You are something special." Scooting down, he pulled out of the male, and laid down, Jamie following after. With a laugh, Pitch turned to face the other. "I think, tonight…I can get good sleep." Jamie giggled at the thought of the boogeyman having dreams before he felt drowsiness take effect. "Good night, Pitch." He said before falling asleep. "Good night, my love."

Light began to seep from the window, announcing that morning had come. Both sound asleep, neither heard the approach of a winter spirit. "Jamie, I came to apologize for what I said yesterday. I didn't mean to-" Jack pulled off the covers and saw a naked Jamie snuggling a naked Pitch. "You!" He screamed out with an angry tone. The rooms temperature began to drop, causing both of them to awaken suddenly. "J-jack!" The brown haired boy stuttered out. "W-what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize, but I see you forgot all about me." He said as his glaring eyes switch from Jamie to Pitch. "Get out! He is mine!" The winter spirit screamed out. This caused Pitch to just laugh at the childish behavior. "Well he wasn't yours last night. And he isn't yours today. So why don't you just go back to your lake." He waved off the guardian, as if he was just a small pest. This fumed Jack only more, causing him to shoot icicles at Pitch. With a swift movement, the boogeyman leaped from the bed, his black clothes began to materialize onto him. Trying to make it to the dark closet, he reached for the darkness. "Oh no you don't!" Throwing his fist, an icicle shiv stabbed right at Pitch's chest, piercing his heart.

"Pitch!" Jamie screamed with despair as he crawled to the man. Prompted against the wall, Pitch sat there, blood oozing out of him. Immortal's can only be killed by their own kind, and Jack had just stained his hands with the blood of one. "I-I…I didn't…" Backing away slowly, the winter spirit ran to the window, and flew away, running from another regrettable mistake. Pitch's eyes were wide with fear, knowing his time was coming to an end. "J-jamie…" He gasped out, his hand reached out for the love of his life, the only one who made him happy. Tears were coming down the grey cheeks, he didn't want to die, he didn't want to leave Jamie behind. "Pitch!" Jamie kept screaming his name over and over as he cradled him. "shhhh, I am here, don't worry." Just last night they were making sweet love and now…

"Hello father." Mother Nature stepped out from thin air behind Jamie. In a monotone, she said "I am sorry that this has happened, the universe will punish Jack for what he has done, but we cannot help you, for the consequences that you have done." Her face then gave a warm smile, as she bent down next to Jamie. "I wish I could have done something, no one wants to watch their parents die." A single tear ran down her cheek, as she kissed her father's forehead. "It is time father, you shall become one with the air, alive yet dead. It's all I can do. You can watch over Jamie and visit him in his dreams, but I don't know for how long. The universe might get upset that I am doing this."

Jamie sniffled, rubbing his nose on his shirt sleeve that he had pulled on. "I love you Pitch." He whispered out, his voice was breaking down from crying. "Do not worry, Jamie. You two are connected, I mean. You are pregnant with his child. Everyone knows that immortals can get anyone pregnant, and I will be the one to deliver you." Seraphina said to Jamie. Putting her hand on his, she said the words none of them wanted to hear. "It's time for him to go." Pitch's breathing was dimming down, his eyes were closed but he opened them one last time and looked at Jamie. "I love you too."

Mother Nature grabbed Pitch's cheeks softly, and whispered ancient words. They both dispersed into a bunch of shinning lights, before being completely gone. Curling his arms around his stomach, Jamie's soft tears landed on the spot Pitch was just in. "I'll have the baby, just for you Pitch."

* * *

**So, did you like it?Is then ending shitty? Should i write another chapter so you can know what happened to jamie and jack? Do you want some cake? The R & R and i'll do it.**


End file.
